The Desert's Promise
by Pyrite
Summary: Misaki and Gaara met when they were six. She learned to love him and play with him, while Gaara, learned to love and was excited to have someone love him back. Read full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Desert's Promise

**Author:** Pyrite aka Many other names

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Rape, Lemon, Threesome, Bondage.

**Pairings:** Gaara/OC, Kankuro/OC, Gaara/OC/Kankuro, indicated Ryozo/OC.

**Disclaimer:** Misaki and Kasumi (her mother) are original characters, copyright myself. Everyone else, Gaara, etc... are copyright Misashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Misaki and Gaara met when they were six. She learned to love him and play with him, while Gaara, learned to love and was excited to have someone love him back. However, Misaki had to leave with her mother, leaving Gaara to his father's plans. On the way back to the Land of the Waterfall, Misaki's mother is killed and in her will she wishes Misaki to train in Suna. When Misaki returns, she finds that Gaara is different and no matter what, she can't change him. Follow Misaki through the various stages as she is trained with the Sand Siblings, goes to the Leaf Village for the Chuunin exams, and more...

**A/N: **I wanted to sort of rewrite and make a better history for Misaki and Gaara (better in explanation I guess.) I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear your reviews!

**PROLOGUE:**

Kasumi led her six year old daughter, Misaki, into the village of Suna. She wiped her brow, as she looked towards the Kazekage tower. There she saw her lover, Ryozo, the Kazekage. They had been having affairs for years now, ever since she met him when she was 16 years old. As she reached the tower, she became silent. Ryozo looked at her with lust in his eyes. "Kasumi. It's been a year hasn't it?"

"Seems like it." Kasumi replied.

"What do you say we talk for a while?" He questioned her.

She smiled, 'talk' usually meant a quick fuck from him. "Sure, but..."

"Don't worry. Yashamaru will watch the little one."

Kasumi looked to her child and said, "You be good Misaki, Mama will be back."

"Yes Mama." Misaki responded. She then watched her mother leave with Ryozo. Misaki felt alone. She didn't often have friends. Misaki decided to walk around until she found some children playing ball, however, instead of playing ball with them, she saw a child with red hair watching them intently. He was alone too. Misaki walked up to the child and said, "Hi. I'm Misaki, what's your name?"

The boy turned to her and looked at her with beautiful jade eyes. "Are...are you talking to me?"

"Yes." Misaki replied.

"I'm Gaara." The red-head replied.

"Hi Gaara. Why are you alone?"

"They don't like me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You look normal to me." Misaki said as she leaned in and tried to touch his shoulder. However, a wall of sand blocked her. She stepped back.

"Please...i'm sorry." Gaara cried out.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt. You want to play?"

Gaara looked at her in surprise. "Sure. What do you want to play?"

"How about tag?" Misaki suggested.

"Alright." Gaara replied happily, he felt so happy that he could play with someone.

They played for a while, tagging each other then running away from one another. They then drew animals and other pictures in the sand. After getting tired of playing, Misaki and Gaara went to an alley between two buildings and sat down. Gaara leaned back, his head against her lap, as Misaki stroked his bright red hair. They stayed like that for a while then Misaki said, "Gaara, I think you're my best friend."

Gaara sat up immediately and blushed. "You think so."

"I know so." She then kissed him on his cheek.

They both heard a feminine voice. "Misaki, what are you doing back there?"

"I'm with my friend, Mama!" She shouted back.

"Come out!" Kasumi responded harshly.

The two children got up and walked to the front of the alley. Kasumi and Ryozo looked at the two children who held hands. "Can I stay with Gaara tonight?"

"No Misaki...it's not proper for a girl." Kasumi replied. "Come, we have to settle in our apartment."

"Okay." The girl said sadly. "Bye Gaara."

Gaara replied sadly as well, "Goodbye Misaki."

xxxx

_Two Weeks Later_

Gaara hugged Misaki tightly as he said, "I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you too much. Everyone hates me."

Misaki hugged him back as she murmured, "I don't. I'll be back soon Gaara. I love you."

She stayed like that until her mother interrupted her, making her pull away from Gaara. The two took off for their homeland, the Land hidden in the Waterfalls. She would miss Gaara terribly, but she could not stay.

xxxx

_A Week Later_

Misaki was crying terribly as Ryozo led her to a room within Kazekage Tower. "It's okay Misaki. You'll be staying with us. It's what your mother wanted." She sniffed, at least she would be able to see her friend, Gaara. She saw him as he rounded a corner and ran over to hug him.

"Gaara!" She tried to hug him, but he pushed her away. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you around." He said as if he was talking about a bug on his shoe.

"What? I don't understand. I thought we were friends." She responded as more tears sprang to her eyes.

"I don't need friends."

Tears fell down Misaki's cheeks as she turned around and blindly ran to the nearest person she could find, which happened to be Kankuro. She wept in his shirt, thus she formed her next friendship, for so much had happened to her in the last week. Her mother had been killed by rogue ninjas and now her best friend hated her. What more could happen?"

Ryozo murmured an order, "Kankuro, Temari, take Misaki to her room."

When the two left with their new charge, Ryozo confronted his son. "You could have been a little more affectionate."

"Why? You tried to kill me." He then walked away, avoiding the person who hated him most.

Their friendship had been broken in less than a month, would it ever be formed again?

**A/N:** So I sort of wanted to rewrite the two stories (Between Brothers and Trip into the Past) and combine it into one. This time Misaki becomes a Sand-nin and is Kankuro's partner in battle. She has issues with Gaara after she comes back and well…let me not tell you the entire story, but I hope you enjoy this rewrite. It's not a true rewrite, because there are new events. Hope you enjoy! Please review!


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_Five Years Later_

Misaki looked at her image in the mirror. She had swirls of purple painted on her cheeks. She tightened her white sash then pulled her black hair up into a ponytail. She never varied from her routine. In the morning she would get ready to join her team, which included, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Every morning, Kankuro would come knocking on the door and enter the room, then tell her how pretty she looked. She looked at her black tunic and straightened it. Her ears caught the familiar noise. Kankuro knocked hard on her door as he pushed open the door and murmured, "Ready partner?"

"Always am."

He stood beside her as she put her kunai and other tools in her sash and picked up Dove, her puppet. "You look beautiful."

She beamed at him, "Thanks Kankuro. However, I don't feel that way."

"Come on partner." Kankuro said as they left to see Baki-sensei.

Once the pair found the rest of their group, they sat in a circle around a table listening to Baki-sensei. "There are plans to infiltrate Konaha, the Village hidden in the Leaves. Gaara will be our defense. I expect you three to protect him while we are there."

"How are we going to get in?" Temari questioned.

"Chuunin exams. You each are going to participate in the chuunin exams." Baki explained. He turned to Kankuro and Misaki and commented, "That means you two can't work together, unless in team battles."

Kankuro nodded, but Misaki replied, "Understood Baki-sensei."

"Very well. It will benefit everyone to train today. Knowing you two, you can give each other some help."

They looked at each other and then nodded at Baki. "Very well. I will let Lord Kazekage know that you all are preparing. By the way, Misaki, he wants to see you later today."

She looked up suddenly, "What? Why does he want to see me?"

"I'm still confused myself. Go see him after you train."

"Yes Baki-sensei."

xxxx

On the training grounds, she felt free and she could concentrate. It wasn't until she heard Kankuro's voice that she realized that it was time to train. "Stop daydreaming. Let's train already."

"Oh shut up Kankuro." Misaki replied as she set Dove on the ground released her from the bindings. Kankuro smiled at her.

He loved their relationship. She never took his words to heart, if he was rough, and she gave him a run for his money when they fought. He smirked at her and attached his chakra strings to Crow. She smiled and copied his actions. Dove had been a gift from Kankuro for her 8th birthday. Granny Chiyo had seen a future for her in the puppet squadron as long as she was Kankuro's partner. "Come on baby. Let's do this."

Misaki nodded at the older puppet nin and suddenly used her chakra strings to move Dove towards her opponent. She disappeared and reappeared behind Kankuro, using Dove to distract him, then grabbing him from behind. She concentrated the rest of her chakra on her hands, it was then that she realized that Kankuro felt bony. 'Oh shit.' She thought to herself. Misaki tried to back away but she felt Crow grab her and wrap his arms around her midsection. Kankuro laughed softly as he stood beside her, "You're going to have to be a little better Misaki. We'll be facing enemies who won't give a crap about us." He released her from Crow.

"I know..."

He gently hugged her, they had been friends since she was six. She relaxed as he murmured, "I won't be able to help you..."

"I have to prove myself." Misaki responded with a sigh.

"Don't worry baby. Let's practice more."

Misaki nodded. She wouldn't fail her teammates.

xxxx

Later, she was brought to the Kazekage's office. She didn't like going to see Ryozo. He looked at her with lust in his eyes. She was sure that he was waiting for her to turn the proper age. She looked at him as he worked at his desk, not looking at her till he was ready. "Hello Misaki."

"Hello Lord Kazekage." She greeted.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here."

"Yes sir."

"Well, you are 11 years old, correct?"

"Yes sir." She replied as she looked at him.

"You understand that Gaara is the same age." Ryozo responded.

"I don't understand. Why are we talking about Gaara?"

"You and Gaara will be going to the Village hidden in the Leaves. You know that Gaara is our defense." He sighed. "Misaki, you will be Gaara's release."

Misaki tried to register what he said in her mind. "What?"

"It's something you can do for us."

"W-what? I don't understand."

"You and Gaara are hitting puberty. Gaara will want someone to have sex with." Ryozo explained.

She gasped, "You expect me to have sex?"

"Exactly."

"But...but...no...I can't!"

"You will Misaki. You are the only female that he will be able to have without worrying about hurting you."

Misaki felt a great weight over her heart. He had to be crazy. "Fine. I'm leaving."

xxxx

Later that night, Gaara approached his brother. He never approached his brother. Kankuro was an idiot in his viewpoint. However, he had to know what was wrong with him and Kankuro would more than likely know. Temari wouldn't, she was a girl. Gaara pushed open Kankuro's door and looked at his brother, "What's the matter with me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kankuro questioned.

Gaara slammed the door and approached his brother. He pointed to his lower regions. "This. What is this?"

Kankuro laughed softly, but stopped when he saw Gaara's insane look. "Calm down. Nothing is wrong with you. You're hitting puberty."

"I don't care. What is this?!"

Kankuro shook his head, "It's called an erection. It happens when you become aroused."

"What do you mean?"

The older nin forget that he had to break everything down to the younger nin. "It's like when you think about or see something that is arousing, you get an erection."

"How do I relieve it?"

"Well there are three ways. You can take a cold shower...I don't recommend it. You can masturbate. Or you can have sex."

Gaara looked at his brother then asked, "Where is Misaki?"

"What?" Kankuro questioned with a confused look on his face.

"I need to relieve this. Where is she?"

"You're not old enough to have sex."

Gaara growled. "Don't tell me what to do. Where is she?"

"Let me rephrase...she's too young."

"We're the same age. Stop stalling Kankuro." Gaara responded, he was now getting angry.

"No. She's my partner. I won't tell you."

Kankuro suddenly felt his brother's hand on his throat as he said, "Either tell me or I will kill you. Either way...I will find her."

Kankuro coughed. He felt like he was betraying her. "She's in her room."

Gaara used his sand to knock his brother out. He didn't want anyone to get in his way, especially his brother, who was her partner. He could hear Shukaku laugh in his mind which irritated him to death. 'Shut up.'

'Aww, upset?'

'I don't have time for you Shukaku.'

'Come on Gaara. Let me out. Let me have some flesh.'

'No.'

'Gaara!'

'Why do you want her?'

'I haven't fucked in forever. Come on.'

'I might. Let me get rid of this then I might let you take over for a while.'

'Thank you.'

Gaara approached Misaki's room and quietly opened the door then shut it behind him. He could hear her soft breathing, indicating her sleep. He set his gourd quietly on the floor, then approached her bed. He stood over her sleeping figure and looked down, his body felt hotter now that he was closer to her. Gaara pulled off the sheets to reveal her body. Most girls wore skimpy gowns despite the cold air at night. He moved onto the bed and straddled her hips. Misaki wore a white gown that revealed much of her budding breasts. He had no interest in her body other than seeking release.

He shook her awake and watched as her eyes blinked open. She looked into his eyes and asked, "What are you doing Gaara?"

"I need you tonight."

She felt nervous. "For what?"

"Something personal."

She looked at him and knew what he wanted. Misaki felt truly unprepared. She remembered what they said in sex ed, that she would have to be prepared...but Gaara wasn't the type to prepare for anything. He pulled her gown up over her hips and realized that she wore no panties. His fingers went to his pants and pulled them down. He heard Shukaku say, 'Stick your fingers in her mouth. Be confident and demanding Gaara. Tell her to suck.'

Gaara grasped her hair and stuck two fingers in her mouth. He then demanded her to 'suck.' She felt choked as she began sucking on the tips of his fingers. Her tongue licking around and between his fingers. 'Enough boy, stick your fingers into her hole, stretch her, then stick your cock in. You'll enjoy it.'

He felt a heat come over him as he pulled his wet fingers out and inserted them into her hole. He began to pump his two wet fingers inside her body, stretching the ring of muscles until she was stretched enough for him. He felt like it was time to take her and get rid of this terrible feeling. He heard Shukaku's last words, 'Take her boy. Thrust hard.'

Gaara looked down at her body and into her eyes. She had sad eyes, but looked more scared than anything. He wanted to say something, but then again...he didn't care. He positioned his cock in front of her core then thrust hard into her. Gaara groaned loudly. It felt so good to feel her heat around his cock. She cried out in pain, as she grasped his shirt and squeezed harshly. Her body squeezed around his cock as he thrust against her g-spot, pulled back, then thrust again. It felt so good. The feeling of a woman's body squeezing and his cock slipping between her legs eagerly. She grasped his shoulders as he kept pushing up against her body. She felt liquid spill down her legs as he shook and finally spilled his seed in her.

He panted softy then slowly pulled out and began to form a hand sign. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." He made a few movements then said, "Playing Possum Jutsu."

'What!' He was calling Shukaku. Why? "No!" Gaara leaned forward suddenly, his eyes suddenly opened to reveal golden orbs. Ears suddenly appeared on top of his head.

"Hello." He murmured with an insane smirk.

"Shukaku."

"Who else dearie? Now tonight I want to have you."

"Please no...don't hurt me."

The demon laughed at her as he leaned in and kissed her on her lips harshly. She struggled against his body, but Shukaku held her fast by her wrists. He released her lips and murmured, "You are such a pretty piece of flesh. Gaara has yet to discover the wonderful feelings that are associated with sex."

She continued to struggle against Shukaku as he used sand to bind her hands. "Please...don't...don't hurt me."

"Pretty girl...I will have you tonight." He murmured as he used his clawed hands to grab her breasts. She watched as he moaned into the center of her breasts and cupped the nubile young breasts. She didn't have huge breasts, since she was 11 years old, but she was big enough to make him happy. Besides breasts were not the main part of the body that he intended to focus on. He smirked at her as he tore her slip off her body. He then smiled as he moved a mouth over her nipple and sucked in a nub. She bit her lip as she tried to hold in a moan of pleasure, but it did not help, she released a moan and heard the demon whisper, "Gaara entrusted your body to me, meaning I can do whatever I want to your flesh."

"No...please." Misaki begged the demon.

The demon laughed loudly. He then went back to caressing her body. He wouldn't listen to the little bitch. She was just that, a bitch, waiting to be taken. He bent over her and licked a slick path down her stomach and towards her feminity. 'I'll make this little bitch scream for me.' His lips moved over her pelvis then down to her slit and parted her with his tongue. The tanuki heard her mewl as she grasped the sheets in true pleasure.

"No...n...no!" She stuttered aloud. 'Please stop!' She begged inwardly.

Shukaku laughed loudly, "Shut up," He murmured as sand came up and slid over her mouth and wrists. The sand hardened and made it easier for the demon to do what he wanted. He laughed again. "Little bitch, stop squirming when you know you want it." She screamed underneath the sand as Shukaku returned to her slit and slid his tongue over her sensitive clit, making her buck up against his mouth. This made Shukaku eager for more of her screams of delight...but he decided to go ahead and take her.

He place his clawed hands on her thighs and spread her legs further, making her squirm more. "I'm going to take you now and I don't plan to be nice about it." The demon said with a wicked smile. He pinned her legs around his waist as he thrust in suddenly. He could hear her muffled scream of pain. The demon began to thrust in and pull out with such a fierce rhythm that Misaki thought she would break. She could hear Shukaku groan as he slammed into her with such force that her head hit the wall. He laughed as he muttered, "You should...ugh...feel honored...ahhh...not many girls...ohh...have sex with me!" Shukaku could feel her walls closing around him, signalling her impending orgasm. He thrust several more times before he finally screamed wildly and shot his demon seed in her. He grunted as he regained his breath. The sand moved off of Misaki which gave her a chance to use the last of her strength to slap the demon. His last words to her were, "You're in trouble girl."

She looked up and found Gaara's eyes staring at her. He pulled out and pulled up his pants then smacked her cheek suddenly. "Don't you ever hit me. I'll kill you the next time you do."

Tears fell down her cheeks as Gaara left her alone to deal with what had happened.

xxxx

Kankuro woke up, feeling pain in his throat and back. 'Misaki!' He thought as he got up and scrambled for the door. He headed for Misaki's room and knocked hard on the door, "Misaki! Let me in!" When he didn't hear an answer, Kankuro pushed open the door and entered. He rushed to the bed and found her curled in the sheets in a fetal position. "Misaki..."

"Kankuro!" Misaki cried out in a terrified voice.

"I'm here sweetheart."

"Kankuro..." She moaned as she shifted in the bed.

"What is it?"

"It hurts."

"Let's get you to the bathroom." Kankuro told her as she tried to writhe away from him.

"No...please! It hurts!" She cried out as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Misaki. Forgive me. I tried to stop him. He knocked me out before I could stop him." Kankuro explained.

Misaki crawled over to him, pulling the sheets along, "It's okay. It's not your fault." She moaned softly, "I'm in pain Kankuro. It hurts."

"Baby, let me help you then." Kankuro replied.

"I'm embarassed. What will you think of me?"

"That you're hurt sweetheart. I'm here to help you Misaki." He gently kissed her on her cheek. "It's okay."

"Oh...okay...I just...I need..."

"Let me take you to the bathroom. I'll help you clean up. Okay?"

Misaki nodded solemnly. Kankuro picked her up and the sheets that were around her. He felt her body tighten up against him as she cried softly. Kankuro couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault. Why couldn't he have been stronger for her? He couldn't think on the past, he had to help his best friend. He sat her on the toilet then began to run the water for the shower. "I don't know if I can stand up Kankuro..."

"Would you let me help you sweetheart?"

Misaki resisted, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her own. What would Kankuro think of her? "Oh...Okay." He pulled the stopper and the shower started.

"Let's get you in first." He pulled her up and gently took the sheet away from her body.

"No..." She protested.

"Baby, i'm not here to judge you. I love you Misaki. You're my best friend. I just want to help you."

She relaxed and let him pull away the rest of the sheet. Misaki couldn't help but feel naked and ashamed in front of her friend. Kankuro helped Misaki in under the warm running water. Then Kankuro stripped and put his pajamas over the towel bar, then got in the shower and shut the shower door. He took a bottle of shampoo and poured some in his hands then massaged some in her hair.

Misaki leaned back as she felt the hands massage into her scalp. Kankuro pushed her head underneath the running water to wash off the shampoo. Once that had been finished, Kankuro repeated the process with conditioner. It was a slow process because he felt that he didn't want to be to pushy or hurt her. Next, he picked up a wash cloth and soap and thoroughly soaped the cloth then started to rub it over her body.

By now, Misaki felt her body nearly give in to the exhaustion. Kankuro held her as he washed her body with the wash cloth. "It's okay. We're almost done baby." He helped her wash off the soap, then once done, turned off the water. Misaki shivered as Kankuro helped her out of the shower. He pulled a towel from under the sink and put it on the toilet. He then had her sit down, wrapping another towel around her shivering body. "I'm going to dry off and get dressed then change your sheets and get a new gown for you." He explained as he grabbed a towel for himself and began drying off. After drying off, he took his clothes off the towel bar and put them on. Kankuro then left for the main part of her bedroom and began to clean off her bed.

Misaki felt alone. She could hear Kankuro's grunt of disgust as he cleaned off her bed. He probably thought she was disgusting. It was a terrible thing to be raped and not be able to trust someone you thought you could trust. She could feel cold water dripping down her face. Misaki didn't want to cry. She was tired of it. Misaki heard Kankuro's footsteps as he came into the bedroom with a new gown for her to wear. He put it over the towel rack and began to help her dry off. "It's okay." He murmured as he rubbed the towel over body to dry her off. Misaki didn't reply, she just allowed Kankuro to dry her off.

Once he had finished, he helped her into the gown and carried her back into the bedroom, where he laid her on the fresh sheets and covered her up. "Kankuro." Her voice caught him out of the blue.

"Yes Misaki?"

"Sleep with me tonight. Just hold me. I need you."

Kankuro felt a little uncomfortable with her request. After all, they hadn't slept together since...well...he was nine and she was seven. However, if she needed him, he would always be there for her. "Alright sweetheart." He climbed into the bed with her and slid under the sheets. She scooted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to fall asleep. "Sleep honey. I'll be here till morning."

"Thanks Kankuro."

xxxx

The next day, three of the four gathered to meet Baki-sensei. When the older ninja came in, he noticed Misaki's absence. "Kankuro, where is Misaki?"

"She's sick. She said that she won't be here today." Kankuro responded.

"Has she seen the medic nin?"

"No. She said if she feels the same she will see the medic later tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

Throughout the meeting, Kankuro glared at Gaara and the younger nin looked emotionessly at Baki as if he had done nothing. This didn't go without notice. Baki noticed the exchange and decided to speak with Kankuro after their meeting. Once the meeting ended and Temari and Gaara left, Baki stopped Kankuro and questioned the younger ninja, asking him, "What's the matter? Why were you glaring at your brother?"

"I really can't explain."

"Kankuro."

"He did something to her."

"Who?" Baki asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Gaara! He raped her!"

Baki didn't looked shocked at all. He looked as if he knew it was going to happen. "Kankuro, I have something to tell you." He paused as he took a sigh, "Do you remember when I told Misaki that the Kazekage, your father, needed to see her?"

"Yes...why?" Kankuro questioned.

"The Kazekage told her that she was to be Gaara's release." Baki explained.

Kankuro shot a look of shock towards his sensei. "What! Why!"

"I don't know. However, we have to support his decision."

Kankuro glared at the older nin, "No...I won't. Misaki is my partner and I love her more than a sister. I won't let him hurt her again."

"Kankuro, you can't stop your father." Baki responded.

"Maybe not, but I can protect Misaki." Kankuro replied then left his sensei.

xxxx

Later that day, Kankuro visited his partner. She was curled up in bed as he sat next to her, feeding her soup. "Are you feeling better sweetheart?"

"Not really...i'll get back to training tomorrow." She replied.

"It's okay. We're not going off to Konoha yet." Kankuro said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I need to train."

Kankuro fed her some more soup. He felt angry, but he wanted to confront her about what his father had done. "Misaki...I know about what my father made you do."

Misaki looked down at her lap. "It's okay. After all, i'm not really from Suna...right?"

Kankuro growled, "That doesn't matter. You're my partner and you might as well be born in Suna, because you are the best puppet nin I have ever known Misaki. Without you...well i'd be good, but I wouldn't be known as the best partner ever."

Misaki sat up and laughed at her partner. "Oh shut up. We'll get through this Kankuro."

"Yeah I know."

She hugged him tightly. "I love you."

He smiled softly. "I love you too."

A/N: Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Yeah I know there is rape in there, but Gaara will change. Please review if you like. I look forward to your reviews and I need them.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_Several Months Later_

Gaara and Misaki were finally 12 years old. The plan to infiltrate Konaha was being set

into motion. They planned to leave the next day because it was a three day trip. Misaki

felt uncomfortable, but she had to go, she was Kankuro's partner...and she had to prove

herself. Kankuro walked into Misaki's room and wrapped his arms around her body. She

smiled at him as she murmured, "Is Baki-sensei planning another meeting?"

"No. I just thought I would wrap my arms around you." Kankuro responded.

"Thank you." Misaki responded softly as she kissed his cheek.

"I guess I will let you get ready and pack." He said as he smiled at her.

"Ok. Love you Kankuro."

"You too." He responded as he left her room.

xxxx

'Take her today. Preferably before we leave Gaara.' Shukaku bugged Gaara for the fifth

time today.

'Shut up! I will when I am ready! Fucking demon!' Gaara snarled back.

'Well...you're unappreciative for one who has been taught to manipulate the bitch.'

Gaara snarled, 'I didn't ask for your help.'

Shukaku laughed, 'But it has helped you. Admit it Gaara.' Gaara merely growled. 'Take her

soon. I like watching her scream.'

Gaara growled again, but found that he was going to have to see Misaki soon, if not, then

he would be extremely grumpy...especially with Shukaku.

xxxx

She heard the door open and thought it was Kankuro. "Hi Kankuro. What are you doing back?"

When she turned around she found Gaara staring at her with lust-filled eyes. He thrust a

fist in her black hair as he pulled her in for a commanding kiss. After pulling back, he

murmured, "Mine!" He then slid his fingers along her hip and ripped her pants apart.

"No! Please!" Misaki cried out, knowing now what he was planning to do with her.

He pushed her to the bed and thrust her onto the mattress, face-first. Gaara could hear

her terrified screams, but he needed this...besides, she would get over it. He used his

sand to hold her wrists down to the bed, while he roughly pulled her pants off her hips

and over her feet. He heard Shukaku laugh deeply in his mind, 'That's it boy! Make the

bitch scream!'

'Shut up!' Gaara returned. He heard the demon laugh softly, but become quiet nonetheless.

Gaara then returned to the task at hand. He used his sand to pull her legs apart as he

placed his hands on her hips. Gaara could hear her whimper softly, but ignored it and

thrust deeply into her depths. She screamed, but Gaara didn't care. All that mattered was

that he get relieved as soon as possible.

Misaki screamed into the mattress, her body tensing which only made the experience worse. Gaara didn't care...he never cared for her. He simply thrust several times until he felt the familiar heat in his loins then Gaara burst. His seed poured into her core as he pressed her head further into the mattress to stifle her screams. Gaara let out a loud moan then finally, collapsed over her body.

She could hear his breath in her ear, breathing as if he had just killed someone. Teeth bit into her throat while she moaned painfully and pitifully. Blood ran down her neck as a tongue licked patiently at the trails of thick blood. "Mine..." He murmured low and a threat behind the tone.

Tears trailed into the mattress as she whispered back, "Yes. Gaara..."

He laughed softly in her ear then pushed off and pulled his pants up to his hips. Gaara walked away, leaving her alone. He finally heard Shukaku intervene, 'Good job boy.'

'Hnh...whatever.' Gaara replied.

'I enjoyed watching.'

'Oh shut up.'

'What's the matter Gaara? Haven't controlled the bitch completely? It's time to learn more.' Shukaku murmured low.

'What do you mean?' Gaara questioned. 'I controlled her quite well.'

'With fear.'

'Fear is the only way to go Shukaku.' Gaara said, getting annoyed.

'That is what you think.' Shukaku laughed loudly in Gaara's mind.

'Shut up Shukaku!'

'Look. You want to control her?'

'I do Shukaku.'

'Whatever...' The demon said then stayed silent for a few minutes.

Gaara sighed, 'What is it?'

'I knew you would be in.' Shukaku said, sounding excited. 'What we do first is...'

xxxx

Kankuro heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in." He said, then looked toward the door as his partner limped in. "Misaki! What happened to you!" But he already knew what happened.

"Nothing..." She murmured.

"Something did." The older of the two said.

"Just...can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can baby." Kankuro replied.

Misaki fell onto Kankuro's bed. She felt abused and hurt, moreover, she wanted to cuddle with someone. She felt Kankuro's arms wrap around her waist as he used a chakra string to pull the sheets over their bodies. She snuggled against his body, wanting warmth and strength to seep into her being. Hoping it would. "Kankuro..."

"What baby?" He whispered in her ear, his breath warm on her neck.

"I need you to hold me tight...please!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, as he nuzzled his nose and mouth against her neck. "Love you baby...sleep tight."

"Thank you. I love you too." She felt his body against hers and felt so comfortable. With this feeling she fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews. I can't wait for the reviews. I love getting reviews. Please keep them coming. Yes I left a cliffhanger with Gaara and Shukaku…deal with it. You'll just have to wait my friends.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_Two Months Later, Konaha_

The four approached the gate towards Konaha while their sensei led the way. Misaki had her arm in Kankuro's as they looked at the leafy trees that surrounded Konaha. It was very beautiful, but they had a mission to complete, and she would complete it. Kankuro had decided early on that he would keep an eye on his partner. He loved her more than anything, but he couldn't stop his brother...even if he wanted to.

As they walked through the gate, Misaki felt a nervousness come over her. This was real. This was her first big mission. Though she had been on plenty of missions before, she felt like this was going to be a really important and life-changing mission. She sighed while walking towards the inner part of the city. Konaha was strange, yet beautiful in its own rights. However, it wasn't Suna. It wasn't her home. She felt Kankuro grasp her hand as they headed towards the Hokage tower. That was where they were supposed to sign in for the Chuunin exams. She looked at her partner and smiled, hoping that she was truly ready for their mission.

Kankuro smiled back at her. In the past couple months, they had been training intensely and he could tell she was nervous, but she was dedicated to their art. More than anyone he knew. He hoped that she would be rooming with him, but he had no clue at all what kind of room set ups had been made.

As they entered the tower and made their way to the Chuunin sign-ups, Kankuro heard someone say, "You know, you're acting stupid Naruto."

"Shut up Sasuke." Another person input.

"Why can't you two act like normal ninja?" A girl input this time.

Misaki looked up at Kankuro who had stopped with her. "What is it?"

"Nothing baby. Let's go." Kankuro replied.

The three who had been talking looked at the two sand-nin. "Wow, new genin for the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"What else?" Sasuke questioned.

"Where do you think they're from?"

"Sand." Sakura put in.

"They look strange." Naruto murmured, noting the purple marks on Kankuro and Misaki's faces.

"You know Naruto, not everyone wears orange." Kakashi input suddenly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at the same time.

"You three start the exams tomorrow and from the looks of it, those two that you called strange Naruto, they might be experienced in puppet jutsu."

"Puppet jutsu?" Naruto questioned. "What's that?"

"You'll see." Kakashi replied.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Come on, let's get some practice in."

Meanwhile, the four were signing in and getting their instructions to begin their exams tomorrow. The ninja also were giving them their apartment key which would be near the tower. Misaki heard Baki-sensei say, "We'll go and get settled in the appartment. Tomorrow is your first exam for the Chuunin exams."

They left the tower, finding that their apartment wasn't far. It was about a mile away from the tower. Baki led them into the apartment, showing the four into the well decorated room.

He showed Kankuro and Temari to the first room and announced, "Temari, Kankuro, this is your room!"

"What! Why do I have to be with her?"

"Shut up Kankuro." Temari muttered. She claimed the first bed then began to unpack.

Baki then led Misaki and Gaara to their room. It had only one bed, making Misaki feel very uncomfortable as she entered in. Gaara had disappeared, leaving her by herself. She began to unpack and put her things up in the small dresser that was in the room. Gaara reappeared, making her feel uncomfortable.

Misaki heard Baki make an announcement, "Kankuro, Temari, I need you two to come with me. We're going out for a while."

"What about Gaara and Misaki?" Kankuro questioned.

"They're staying here." Baki replied.

She gulped as she heard the three leave the apartment, then the door shut. The sound of her freedom leaving with them. Gaara looked at her with lust-filled eyes. Misaki backed up against the wall, hoping against hope that he wouldn't hurt her. Sand curled up around her arms, pinning them to the wall while he slowly walked forward. She struggled against the sand, but to no effect, she couldn't move. He placed his arms on either side of her body and murmured slow and dangerous in her ear, "Mine." Rivers of sand slid under her garments and with one flick of his finger, he bared her body to his eyes. Though Misaki tried to struggle with all her might, the older of the two grasped her by her hips and laid her on the bed.

Gaara ignored his demon in favor for his own thoughts and wants this time. He wanted to make her need him...luckily Shukaku had taught him that. He dipped his head down and kissed her lips, delving a greedy tongue in her shy mouth. Tongues met and his dominated hers, making him feel powerful and wanted. After a minute of kissing, he pulled back, giving her a break to gain her breath. However, he didn't take a break, he marked his next spot, biting her neck with just enough force to leave a red bruise. His mouth eagerly moved to the next spot on his journey, leaving a trail of saliva on his way. Gaara heard a small mewl from the girl beneath him. He wanted to ignore it, but something told him to continue downwards to another spot. He smirked as he cupped her breasts and massaged them roughly. She bit down hard on her bottom lip while he massaged and suddenly pinched her nipples, then pulled on the buds until she screamed in pain.

He dipped over her breasts, taking one nipple in his hot mouth and swirling a tongue around her bud. This earned a moan from the girl beneath him. His eyes rolled toward the girl's face. Her face was contorted in pleasure and upset. Gaara sucked more, making her cry out and writhe against him. His lips moved from the peaked bud down toward her belly. He stopped to dip a tongue into her belly button, which made her squeal loudly. His mouth moved away from her belly, downwards to her feminity. He could tell she was nervous, but he really didn't give a damn.

Gaara parted her folds, then lowered his head to her and placed his lips over the tiny bud in the folds that created pleasure for her. "OH...AHH!" She screamed, bucking her loins up against his face, making him feel a pleasure that he had never felt before. His cock was hardening even more due to her eager cries. He know that she wouldn't last long...neither could she deny any longer that she was his property. Liquid began to drip on his tongue and instinct let him know that she was almost there, almost ready to burst.

He wanted to take her, release into her hot core. Gaara pulled back, leaving her disappointed, and crying out for his mouth. He smirked as he moved his hands to his pants and pushed them down his hips, revealing his hard cock. Gaara moaned as he slid her legs further aside and pushed in, making her cry out in more pleasure than pain. She could not deny the pleasure she was feeling this time. The tight circle that surrounded his cock, began to tighten around him. It felt so fucking good. She tried to grasp at something, but to no avail, the sand held her still. His hands grasped her hips as his body moved to some unknown rhythm. His thrusts keeping his body in time with the gasps of pleasure and pain...until he felt the familiar shaking around his cock and watched as she began to ride out her orgasm.

Sliding in and out of her, he felt her clench his body, making him release his seed into her body. It was amazing to him. This was the first time he had fucked Misaki with Shukaku and he felt powerful. His seed was still leaking in her body as he lay on top of her and panted softly. She was panting as well, but not as hard as he.

Gaara finally spoke, breaking the silence, "You enjoyed it."

She opened her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks, "No."

He grabbed her hair and said, "Don't deny it. You were moaning like a bitch."

"Fine! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm in charge Misaki! You seem to forget that...I will make you mine. Now sleep." Gaara ordered her.

Misaki did not like being ordered around by Gaara, but she had to listen. She eventually fell asleep beside Gaara.

xxxx

Misaki could hear Gaara breathe softly, his head on her naked chest. She couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do. She knew Gaara was up, but he wasn't speaking to her because that was his way. He was always silent, something that made her feel more worthless. Sometimes she wanted to tell someone about her thoughts, but Gaara was always silent, never speaking until he wanted to.

She worried about tomorrow, hoping that she would do well for the chuunin exam. Misaki looked down at Gaara's red head and hoped that the exams would pass well.

**A/N:** Well I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I hope you like it nonetheless. Next chapter will be much longer and will include the first exam. Please review.


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

The next day, Misaki and Kankuro stood in front of the bathroom mirror putting on their face paint. "I know you are nervous...I am too." Kankuro told her.

Misaki smiled, the mirror reflecting her painted face. "I just don't want to fail you all."

Kankuro hugged her suddenly. She felt shocked, but relieved at the feeling of his gentle arms, "You won't fail us. You haven't failed us yet."

"I'll do everything I can to pass this exam."

"I know Misaki."

"Kankuro, Misaki, are you ready?" Baki shouted suddenly.

"Yes Baki-sensei." Misaki responded as she picked up Dove and carried her out on her back. Kankuro followed her quickly with Crow attached to his back. He noted that Gaara and Temari were ready and were waiting with their weapons strapped onto their backs.

"Today you four will be taking a written test. You will need to be there in half an hour, so lets get out of here and head over to the Hokage's tower." Baki announced. Misaki nodded as she grasped hold of Kankuro's arm and began to walk out with Kankuro and the others. She found herself feeling more nervous than ever as she approached the Hokage's tower. They approached the entrance and walked in, Baki-sensei stopped suddenly "You four have to go on without me. I can't go with you."

"Why not?" Misaki asked.

"It's a written exam Misaki. They won't let the senseis' be with their students until after the first exam is over. You'll be fine Misaki. You four are smart enough to pass the exam." Baki responded.

Misaki nodded as she grasped Kankuro's arm tighter and headed with her team mates to their destination. They followed the signs which led them to a large stadium-like room with desks on each level. The four took a seat on the higher level. Misaki sat between the two brothers while Temari sat beside Kankuro. They waited for the rest of the room to fill up.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon the room was filled with more shinobi and kunoichi who were waiting to take the exam. The examiner finally spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Now that we are all settled. Your tests are being passed out now, if you or your team mates are caught cheating, your entire team will be disqualified." After all the tests were passed out he held out a stopwatch, "Your test will be exactly an hour...begin!" He then clicked the timer, starting the watch.

Misaki looked down at her test and felt confident that she would be able to pass it. Math was something she was excellent at. She heard pencils scratching over the sheets and as she started she felt like she was going to make it. However, it wasn't long before Gaara grasped her thigh as he wrote on his paper. She stopped writing for a moment and looked downwards. His fingers spread around her thigh and squeezed tight enough to leave a bruise. Misaki took a deep breath and began to write again.

It wasn't long before that hand rose to her private parts, making her bite her lip, and wanting to beg him to stop. However, there were thirty more minutes to go and she had yet to finish the exam. Misaki concentrated on her exam instead of Gaara's hand, even though it was hard. She didn't know the test was over until she heard the examiner yell, "That's it!" Luckily, she had done every problem.

She followed her friends out of the room and immediately separated from Kankuro and Temari. Misaki had a feeling that Gaara wanted to separate her from their team. He did. As soon as she separated, he grabbed her and pulled her into a hallway. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist and pulled her close. "You're mine Misaki." He dipped his mouth along her neck and sucked hard.

It wasn't until a certain blonde came by and noticed Gaara sucking hard on Misaki's neck that things began to become troubling. "Hey!" Naruto yelled, causing Gaara to look up and glare dangerously at him.

"What idiot?"

"You're not supposed to do that."

"Shut up." Gaara replied as he prepared to fight him.

"Gaara!" Misaki shouted. "No! We can't fight or we will be disqualified. Let's go."

He glared at her, then turned to glare at Naruto. "She belongs to me. Now leave us alone." A growl of disapproval exited Gaara's throat as his led her from their hiding spot and towards their apartment.

xxxx

Naruto approached Kakashi feeling confused, not really about what he saw, but why the boy claimed his partner. Maybe Kakashi-sensei knew what was going on. As he approached, he could see his team mates and Kakashi-sensei. What would he tell him? As he approached his friends and sensei, he felt nervous. "Hi Naruto." Kakashi greeted him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a question about the nin from the Sand."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Okay. I can't tell much though."

"Well...I saw two of them...um..."

Sakura noticed Naruto fidgeting, which he practically never did. "What is it Naruto?"

"Well...I saw them doing some things that you see in your book."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Which ones?"

"The girl who has face paint on and the boy with red hair." Naruto replied.

The teacher sighed heavily. "I want you to stay away from them."

"But..."

"Naruto. Just believe me, okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

xxxx

Misaki fell roughly on her side. A reddish bruise was growing on her cheek. "You are to never tell me what to do Misaki!" Gaara shouted. Gaara placed his foot on her hip and rolled her over on her back then pushed his foot in her side, causing her to yell out in pain. "I thought I told you that Misaki."

"Please...I just didn't think that fighting would be a good appearance for us."

"You're a girl, you don't need to think."

They both heard the apartment door open and Kankuro entered, then looked at Gaara with a shocked look. "Stop!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his brother, what a stupid idiot. "She's mine. Leave us Kankuro."

"She's my friend. I won't let you hurt her."

"No!" Misaki shouted suddenly. "Go Kankuro! Just do what he says!"

Kankuro looked at her with a confused face. "But Misaki..." He began.

"Just go!"

He was astonished at her behavior, but did as she asked. Once Kankuro left Gaara continued, "You will obey me." He continued to press into her side and use his sand to bind her hands to the floor. "You are mine and you will stay mine."

"Fine! Just do what you will!"

Gaara smiled as he the sand slid her into their bedroom and he flipped her onto the bed using his sand. He shut the door behind him then finally smiled at her. "Do you know what makes you mine?" She shook her head. "You will always give yourself to me."

"No..." Misaki moaned as he pushed her into the bed, biting hard on her neck, withdrawing from her neck. It felt so good to be on top of her, his body hard against hers. He grabbed her hair, slamming her into the mattress as he began to push his pants down his hips.

"Do I need to bring out Shukaku to convince you?"

Misaki tensed, remembering the demon's touch and what he would do to her. "No."

"Good." Gaara murmured as he pushed her legs apart and pushed his hard cock into her body. It was so tight and wet that he felt himself drowning in the sensation of heat. Kami, it felt good. He didn't know if he could survive this existence without Misaki. He didn't want to tell her that he did need her. Gaara buried his mouth in her neck and bit hard. "Look at you." He whispered in her ear. He pushed in again, filling her to the brim. It felt so good for the red-head, and he supposed that it felt good for her. He began thrusting until he spilled violently into her body, she was clenching around him, her body shaking with the effects of her orgasm.

Misaki was breathing heavily, her orgasm finished and she felt Gaara collapse over her, exhausted from his exertion and his body feeling heavy on hers. 'He's getting more controlling.' She thought.

xxxx

Kankuro could not believe that Misaki had agreed to let Gaara fuck her. He was angry because his father had started this whole thing of letting Gaara use her for nothing. He wanted to make his father pay for her pain and he would.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update! I have been so busy. I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE:

Misaki painted her face and neck with purple paint to keep anyone from knowing about the activities that had taken place. She heard Kankuro call for her, "Hey Misaki, our next exam is in 15 minutes."

"Coming!" She yelled at her partner, then picked up Dove and hefted her on her back and joined her team mates.

Fifteen minutes later they had joined the other teams and had received their assignment. They were to reach the building at the end of the forest where the chuunin exams were being held. There were to be surprises along the way, so they were supposed to keep aware of their surroundings. As puppet nin, it wasn't hard not to keep aware of their surrondings. They heard the instructor shout go, and Team Sand was off jumping from tree to tree, they wanted to be the first to get there.

About 20 minutes into their mission, Temari noticed a chakra and stopped, landing in a clearing. Kankuro, Gaara, and Misaki followed her. "What's going on Temari?" Misaki questioned the older nin.

"Can't you feel the strange chakra? I think there is a trap being set up ahead."

Misaki blushed, "Sorry, couldn't feel the chakra."

"It's okay. Kankuro and I will go up ahead and check it out. Stay back here."

Misaki nodded at the older nin and stayed back with Gaara. She could feel his eyes on her. She leaned against a tree and waited patiently for the two to come back and confirm if it was a trap or not. Gaara, grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his body. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "What?"

He merely stared at her for a long time, leaving a bruise on her wrist. "Kankuro may be your partner in battle, but you are mine in bed."

"Gaara..."

She couldn't finish, Temari and Kankuro appeared and told them, "There are some nin ahead, they look like they are making plans to jump a team. I suggest we stay behind to allow another team to go ahead and fall in the trap."

Misaki nodded, "How long do you think we will have to wait?"

"Hopefully not long." Kankuro replied.

The Suna team hid in the trees waiting for others to come. Misaki leaned against the trunk of a tree, her heart beating fast as she waited. The only good thing about waiting was the time to think about her personal situation with Gaara. Her thoughts whirled around in her head like a cyclone. She felt so confused. Misaki wanted so much to be with Kankuro, but Gaara had her like...she was a slave to him.

"Misaki...did you hear me?" Kankuro asked.

"No. I'm sorry." She replied.

"The other team fell into the trap. Let's go."

Misaki nodded then began to leap from tree to tree. She fell behind, her eyes caught hold of Temari and Kankuro but saw no sign of Gaara. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her behind and noticed Gaara had appeared beside her. He never had a problem with keeping up, that was Gaara's intention of course. "Come on. Keep up!"

She glared back at him as she jumped from another branch. "Coming!"

Gaara and Misaki jumped away from the other two, they moved away from the others, surveying the area as the building for the next exam came into view. Misaki knew that separating was in Gaara's mindset, but she did not know what he wanted with her. Before she could murmur his name, she felt his strong hand in her black hair as they kept leaping from branch to branch and then finally stopped on one large enough for the both of them. Misaki watched as Temari and Kankuro kept going on and she was left with Gaara.

He pulled on her hair again, almost yanking out strands of her dark hair. "Did my father say that you were Kankuro's release?" Gaara asked this as he pulled her head back.

"No..." Misaki whimpered, trying to calm the red-head.

"Then why do you even talk to him?"

"He's my partner."

"I don't care if he's your partner Misaki...you are mine." He replied as he released her hair, letting her head snap forward.

"Yes Gaara."

xxxx

Kankuro looked back and suddenly noticed that his brother and partner were gone. "Temari. We're missing two team mates."

"As much as I would love to go back, it's none of our business." Temari replied. "Besides we're almost there."

"But..."

"Kankuro...you're going to get in trouble." His sister warned. "Leave it be."

He looked back again, knowing that his partner was in trouble, but couldn't do anything about it.

xxxx

Once rejoining the group at the next exam, they found that they had to wait until all the genins were gathered until the next exam started. Misaki sat down on a stone bench alone while Gaara looked out at those genin who were opposing them. Kankuro sat next to her and quietly asked, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I can't talk to you. He forbids me."

"He can't forbid you!" Kankuro said to her.

"Yes he can. Your father says I am his release."

"Misaki. He's hurt you. You were more than this. Don't let my father or Gaara hurt you."

She looked at her partner with wet eyes, "I'm sorry." Misaki stood up and walked away from her partner.

Gaara came up to his brother and told him, "Stay away from what is mine." He then followed Misaki, pulling her with him to another level in the exam building.

A/N: I've finally updated. I am so sorry for the long update. I have been so busy with other issues and fanfics. Forgive me. Another longer chapter is coming up.


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX:

Misaki watched as more genins gathered in the exam building. She saw the familiar

blonde boy and his group. She heard a piece of their conversation as they passed by.

"Well that wasn't too hard." The blonde murmured.

The pink-haired girl sighed heavily, "Oh Naruto. We have to be prepared. Besides, this

next exam we will be fighting other genin and those might be from other lands."

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll pass. Believe it!"

That was it for the conversation as they passed her. She couldn't help but feel a

little bit nervous as the building was becoming crowded. Misaki wished that she could

sit with her partner, but Gaara would ban it. She stood up, notifying Gaara

immediately that she was leaving. He grasped her wrist suddenly, "Where do you think

you're going?"

"To the bathroom. I have to go before the exams."

"That better be the only place you go." Gaara murmured low as he released her wrist.

"Unless you want to come with me..."

Misaki felt his hand on her cheek, but didn't realize that he had stood up and slapped

her so fast. "You'll regret that tonight. Now go and be back quick."

xxxx

Naruto looked up as he heard flesh on flesh, a hard smack from the red head. He had

smacked the black-haired girl that he had seen earlier. He could see that she wasn't

resisting him, but why? Why was that girl being hurt?

He stood up and said, "I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Better be back soon Naruto." Sakura replied.

"I will."

xxxx

Misaki wiped her tears from her face. She washed her face and reapplied her puppet

make-up. After putting her make-up in her side bag, she pulled her hair back up in a

high ponytail, then left the girls restroom to find the blonde-haired boy outside

waiting for her. "Uh...may I help you?" She questioned him.

"I'm Naruto from Konaha." He greeted her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Misaki from Suna." She greeted back. Even though he could be

her opponent, she still wanted to be polite.

"Misaki, why do you let him hurt you?"

She was shocked at this. Had everyone noticed Gaara hurting her? Or was it just

Naruto? "Look it's none of your business."

"Don't let him hurt you."

Misaki whirled around and faced Naruto. Her anger suddenly getting a hold of her. "You

know nothing Naruto. So leave me alone!" She shouted then stalked off back to her

group.

xxxx

Once getting back to her seat, she found Baki-sensei and the others gathered around

Gaara. "Misaki, we're glad you're back. This is the second exam. You will have to face

an opponent from another country." She could see Gaara's teal eyes glaring at her as

Baki-sensei continued, "We are going to have to wait. We don't know when they are

going to call your name."

Misaki nodded her head then replied, "Yes Baki-sensei."

They waited as the stadium filled with more ninja till finally the exam started.

Misaki looked down and watched as two ninja were called and began to battle each

other. She knew that she would be down there soon and that she had to pass the exam.

As ninja went down to battle each other, time seemed to be slow. How long had it been

since they had come here? "Misaki..." Kankuro interrupted her thoughts. "Didn't you

hear them?"

Misaki looked towards him and replied, "I'm sorry. No. Is it my turn?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She repeated as she stood and looked outward towards the field. "I'm

ready for my turn. I will make all of you proud."

"Just don't fail." Gaara interrupted.

Misaki turned towards him and glared at his unemotional teal eyes. "Don't worry. I

won't."

Misaki made it to the arena and waited patiently for her opponent to enter. When he

finally entered, she released Dove from her holdings and waited for the Jonin to begin

the exam. She knew she would win, no matter what.

xxxx

It didn't take long for Misaki to defeat her opponent. She had heard her partners

cheer for her...except for Gaara. She knew though that she would make it. From the

moment she finished the second exam she was proud of her achievement.

Misaki arrived to the seats that her partners and sensei were at and sat down. Kankuro

shouted, "I knew you would do it!"

She blushed, "Thanks Kankuro."

They waited another hour before Gaara was called to the arena. Misaki watched as he

walked down to the arena and entered in. She turned to her partners and sensei and

told them, "I'm going outside. I can't watch Gaara."

"Why not?" Temari asked.

"I just can't. I know he is going to win. I will wait for everyone." She responded

then stood up and left.

Kankuro told them, "I'm going to make sure she is okay."

The two nodded as he left to talk with Misaki. Kankuro was so worried about her. Why

couldn't she be in a better situation? As he approached her, he questioned, "Misaki

why do you let him hurt you?"

"You sound like that blonde-haired boy." She replied.

He stood beside her and murmured in her ear, "I wish I could stop him."

Leaning her head against his shoulder she said, "I know."

"I wish I could do something."

"Just don't let him catch you with me."

Kankuro leaned over and brought her face to his and kissed her lips. She choked back a

surprised reply as he continued to kiss her lips. They parted lips and Kankuro

murmured, "I don't care Misaki. I will always love you."

She looked into his eyes then said, "I can't..." Pushing away from him as she left him

alone to go down the stairs of the stadium to sit at the bottom. Kankuro watched his

partner leave him behind knowing that she had to make the bad decisions by herself. He

also knew that it wasn't her decision. Their father put his best friend and Gaara

together. Kankuro sighed then looked at the bottom of the steps. She was sitting on

them, waiting for Gaara to come back from his battle.

xxxx

Gaara's battle was stopped by Gai-sensei. He won however, and he knew that he would.

After leaving the arena he joined his sister, brother, and sensei. "Where's Misaki?"

"She's outside." Baki replied.

"Fine...We're leaving to go back to the apartment." Gaara told the three then left

them without a word. He made his way up the steps quickly to the top to see where

Misaki was. Instead of finding her on the top he saw she was at the bottom. "Misaki."

He said while walking down to her.

She turned towards him and responded, "I'm glad you're done."

He ignored her words, "We're going to our apartment."

Misaki watched as he grabbed her arm and began to take her towards the inner part of

the town. "Do we have to do this now?"

A hard hand smacked her cheek while he replied, "My father told you to do what I

said."

Tears fell down her soft cheeks, "I know. Please let's just go back Gaara."

"Then don't make me angry." His hand was leaving a bruise on her wrist while taking

her towards the city. "Do what I say."

xxxx

Tears fell down her cheeks as sand held her wrists. She was naked on the bed and Gaara was already in between her naked legs. Misaki knew that Kankuro was right, but she could do nothing about it. Gaara would forever stay in his position. And who knew about Shukaku? Her breasts heaved as he pushed in her and bit hard on her neck. Unfortunately, Gaara didn't care if she had marks or not.

It only took about two minutes for him to release then fall on top of her in pleasure. His teal eyes glaring into her own, "I know you talked to him. Don't you ever talk to Kankuro unless I say so."

She was shocked or should she be, "Yes Gaara." With that said he fell asleep on top of her. Misaki knew that now her life could not change unless Gaara did. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks while her counterpart was asleep.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've had to take care of my nephew, so it's been a lot of work I have had to do. I know you all have been clamoring for a new chapter. Forgive me! Here you go. A new one is on the way!


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Misaki woke up, her legs were weak from the last night's doings. She tried to stand up

from the bed but felt Gaara's hand on her wrist, however, it was Shukaku's voice,

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned to Shukaku and said, "I was going to take a shower."

The tanuki nuzzled against her bruised neck, "I own you girl. You are not going

anywhere." He pushed her back on her back and told her, "Gaara will be angry if you

try to go anywhere."

"I wasn't. I was just trying to clean up." Misaki watched as Shukaku pushed her wrists

into the bedding.

He murmured low into the shell of her ear, "Liar." The demon laughed as he added,

"Don't worry though, I will punish you for Gaara." Her eyes shot open as sand slid

over her open mouth. "I know you kissed Kankuro."

Misaki tried to fight against the tanuki demon as he used the sand to pin her down

even further. "Mine. Remember that you little bitch." Shukaku whispered in her ear

then licked along it. His clawed hand grasped a bare breast and massaged slightly as

he licked down from her ear to her neck. She wanted to scream at the demon to stop. It

felt so good.

He bit from her already sore neck down to her chest and grasped her hips, his claws

grabbing a thigh to pull a leg aside as he looked into her scared eyes. The demon

pulled back from her neck and smirked at his catch, "You may not like this, but I

will." Shukaku then laughed at her as he pushed into her sore body and began to thrust

hard against her. His body was so hard against hers as she felt his large and hard

penis in her body. 'Kami, why am I cursed?' Misaki asked herself while looking at the

happy demon. Shukaku laughed in her ear muttering, "Your so lucky little girl." The

tanuki then thrust one final time, meeting his orgasm, then falling on top of her. The

sand finally leaving her mouth and wrists.

xxxx

Once Misaki had woken up from Shukaku's attack she had slowly moved away from the bed

and towards the shower. She heard Gaara say, "Where are you going?"

"To clean up."

Gaara growled suddenly, making her shiver where she stood. "Did I say you could even

move?"

Misaki shivered again, "No Gaara."

"Obviously you don't listen well do you?"

They were interrupted by Baki-sensei, "Breakfast is ready!" He yelled through the

door.

Gaara replied, "We're not hungry."

"Very well Gaara. You're brother and sister are going out with me soon." Baki replied

then left them alone.

He turned to her and angrily said, "You're only his partner in battle. Remember that."

Misaki felt her stomach turn at what he said. How she wanted to tell him that she

wasn't his, that she belonged to no one. However, the Kazekage had assigned her to be

Gaara's lover. No, not a lover, a slave and whore to him and the demon within his

body.

"Go and take your bath...you're dirty after all."

Her heart felt crushed by his statement, however, she nodded her head and grabbed

clothing and left for the bathroom. After shutting the door, Misaki quietly cried

inside the small room. How, could the Kazekage do this to her? However, she could not

turn from Gaara. If she even tried he would use Shukaku to hurt her or Kankuro for

sure. Stripping from her dirty clothes, she stepped into the shower and began to run

the hot and cold water.

xxxx

Misaki walked slowly as Gaara led her to a green, private area away from the shops in

Konaha. She held their lunches from the ramen shop and watched as he sat by a trunk of

a tree. As Misaki sat on the grass she put Gaara's food in front of him then started

to eat. "Our next exam will be in a few days." Misaki commented as she tried to make a

conversation with Gaara.

He took off the top of his lid to the ramen and merely glared at her. Misaki shrugged

as she took her chopsticks and began to eat her chicken ramen hungrily. Once she was

about halfway through eating, Gaara interrupted, "You love him, don't you?"

Her head went straight up as she looked up into his jade eyes. "He's my partner Gaara.

I love him, but not like that."

He slapped her, "You liar. Shukaku told me everything."

Misaki was now confused. What had Shukaku told him? All she had done was kiss Kankuro

and she hadn't meant to. "Please Gaara. I haven't done anything."

He continued narrowing his eyes at her as if she had done something wrong. She could

not understand why he was doing this to her. Finally, he spoke again, "Don't lie to

me. You love my brother more than me."

Misaki's brain reeled from his accusation. What was he talking about? Kankuro was only

her partner. He had no idea what kind of connection they had...and she had to protect

her best friend for if he thought that she loved Kankuro more than him then he might

try to hurt...or worse kill the older puppeteer. She took a deep breath and sat back

up slowly. His jade eyes followed her as she climbed towards him. "Please...I don't

know what it is that Shukaku told you, but I don't love your brother."

"How can I trust you?"

She leaned forward and kissed his lips hard, trying to show the jealous boy that he

was what she wanted. "Because I want you more Gaara."

Gaara shot her a confused look, then Shukaku decided to intervene. 'You certainly

don't believe her? She kissed your brother.'

He growled in thought, 'Maybe, but it shows me that I will have to keep her with me

more.'

'Don't be stupid.'

'Shut up. You don't own me.'

'But I reside in you.' The tanuki taunted.

Gaara grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "You had better want me more." Misaki sat

back and looked at Gaara wondering what else she could do to prove she was not in love

with her partner. "Finish eating." He ordered, watching as she picked up her

chopsticks and delved into her food. For once, he was confused...should he listen to

Shukaku or trust Misaki. However, he would not relay his feelings to either.

xxxx

Kankuro and Temari were sitting together at a restaurant while waiting for their food

to be brought to them. "Do you really think Misaki is in a good situation?" Kankuro

asked Temari.

She sighed, "No. I don't. However, we all have to do what Father says."

The puppet nin banged his fist on the table, causing others to look at him. "I don't

give a damn what he says!"

Temari reached out with her right hand and covered his mouth, "Shut up idiot!" She

then removed her hand and added, "Look, I don't like it either, but Father decided

that Misaki had to be with Gaara."

"I know, however, Misaki deserves better."

"You love her don't you?"

"She's been my best friend since we first met. Ever since we started training

together...well she's been more than a partner." Kankuro admitted.

"You can't let Gaara know."

"I'm not stupid!"

Temari clapped her hand over his mouth again, "I know idiot." She sighed then told

him, "I wish we could do something, however, we can't. I love Misaki too. Like a

sister."

"What can we do?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing right now Kankuro. We just have to wait until the right moment comes."

Kankuro sighed heavily. "Fine."

xxxx

Misaki sat on the bed as she heard Baki-sensei talking to the three siblings about the

third exam. Her mind wasn't on the exams, but Gaara and his jealousy for Kankuro. She

didn't know what she would do if she couldn't convince the other that she was only for

him. The female puppet-nin took a deep breath and looked at her hands. What could she do? Kami help her.

**Author's Note:** Again sorry it took me so long. This chapter was hard to write because Gaara is so emotionless. Of course I make him that way. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Please review.


End file.
